


how takao got shin-chan to pedal

by atsueshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently there are questions even Midorima Shintarou couldn't answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how takao got shin-chan to pedal

He had been pedalling for the past forty minutes, wondering why on earth Shin-chan had to be so unfair and unrelenting when it comes to pedal duty, when the solution comes to mind. Takao isn't stupid, but oftentimes Shin-chan forgets that.

“Oi, Shin-chan,” Takao manages to wheeze out halfway through pedalling the damn rickshaw up a rather steep slope, “I have a question.”

“What is it now, Takao?” Midorima says tonelessly, fixing the doll’s hair idly (today’s lucky item is a rag doll). “We have four kilometres left. The game’s almost over. Hurry up.”

“Promise to answer it,” Takao says through puffs of breath, “or you pedal.”

Midorima looks up at him, amused. “What could you possibly ask me that I couldn’t answer?”

At this, Takao actually laughs and looks at Shin-chan with his biggest, brightest, and possibly most victorious smile.

“Do you love me?”

* * *

 

After all the sputtering and the blushing and the "That wasn't a fair question" arguments (with Takao always insistently pressing for an answer), Shin-chan finally gives in, and Takao spends twenty amusing minutes in the cart. Occasionally he hears Shin-chan mutter curses under his breath, but _meh.  
_

Sadly, Takao knows it'll only work just this once, but the look on Shin-chan’s face already made up for all the rickshaw-pedalling that is sure to follow after.

It’s not like Takao doesn't know the answer anyway.

 


End file.
